dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Irene
Perfil thumb|350px|Irene *'Nombre:' 아이린 / Irene *'Nombre real:' 배주현 / Bae Joo Hyun *'Nombre chino:' 裴珠泫 / Péi Zhū Xuàn *'Apodos: '''Baechu., *'Profesión:' Rapera, Cantante, Bailarina, MC, Modelo y Actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Peso: 44kg *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' En 2009, realizó el casting para SM Entertainment. Fue previamente promovida por la compañía a través de su grupo pre-debut, SMROOKIES, junto con tres miembros de Red Velvet: Seulgi, Wendy y Yeri. Se reveló que Irene pasaría a formar oficialmente parte del proyecto SMROOKIES el 09 de Diciembre del 2013. SMTOWN, el canal oficial de YouTube de SM Entertainment, liberó varios clips del grupo, incluyendo un video de Irene y su compañera de Seulgi realizando un número de baile titulado 'Be Natural'. Debut Irene realizó su debut oficial con Red Velvet el 1 de agosto del 2014. Dramas * Game Development Girls (Naver TV, 2016) * Descendants of the Sun (SBS, 2016) cameo Ep. 16 Películas *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) Programas de TV *(MBC) Radio Star (07.12.206) *(OnStyle) Laundry Day (29.10.2016, como MC) *(KBS) Trick and True (25.10.2016, panelista junto a Wendy) *(Youku) MY SMT (19.09.2016, junto a Wendy) Episodio 1 *(KBS) Hello! Our language (11.07.2016) Episodio 3 *(KBS) Hello! Our language (04.07.2016) Episodio 2 *(KBS) News Time (28.06.2016, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Hello! Our language (27.06.2016) Episodio 1 *(KBS) Entertainment Weekly (25.06.2016, junto a Park Bo Gum) *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (18.06.2016, junto a Jonghyun de SHINee) *(KBS2) Hello Counselor (21.03.2016, junto a Wendy) *(KBS) Vitamin (TBA, junto a Yeri y Seulgi) *(SBS) Star King (15.12.2015, junto a Joy) *(MBC) The Geeks (20.11.2015) *(KBS) Global Youth Dreams of K-POP (19.11.2015) *('V' app) V Girls' Generation (4TH LIVE, 2015) *(KBS) Music Bank (01/Mayo/2015 - 24/Junio/2016, MC junto a Park Bo Gum) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (07.12.2014, junto a Wendy y Seulgi) *(MBC) Three Turns (01.11.2014, junto a Wendy) Vídeos Musicales *Kyuhyun - "At Gwanghwamun" (2014) *Henry- "1-4-3 (I Love You)" (2013) Colaboraciones en vivo *One and Half - Irene & Park Bo Gum (Presentación especial en Music Bank) *Jingle Bell Rock - Irene & Park Bo Gum (Presentación especial en Music Bank) *45.7 cm - Irene & Park Bo Gum (Presentación especial en Music Bank) *Lil' Something - Irene & Chen (SMTOWN in Osaka 2016) Anuncios *'2016:' High Cut (junto a Joy) *'2016: '''Colombiana Maxwell House Korea (junto a Lee Hyun Jae) *'2016:' GQ Magazine Korea *'2016:' L’OFFICIEL ITALIA (Representante de Asia junto a Seulgi) *'2016:' GQ Magazine (junto a TaeMin de SHINee) *'2016: CeCi Magazine (junto a SeHun de EXO) *'''2015: High Cut (junto a Joy y Yeri) *'2014:' Ivy club (junto a EXO) *'2014:' Harper's Bazaar (junto a Seulgi) *'2013:' Burberry Heritage Trench Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' Red Velvet **'Posición: '''Líder, Visual, Rapera Principal, 2da Bailarina y Vocalista. **'Color:' Rojo / Rosado. *'Educación:' **Woon-am Middle School **Haknam High School (Graduado) *'Apodos: Goddess of peace'' (Diosa de la paz),'' Baeby'' (es la combinación de su apellido "Bae" y la palabra "baby"; debido a su reconocido rostro de bebé), Baechu (ya que en coreano suena muy similar a la pronunciación de su nombre "Bae Joo" Hyeon), Hyun-ah ''(Ella es la madre del grupo, por lo que llama a Hyun-ah), ''Baby face leader (líder con rostro de bebé). *'Especialidad:' Rap, canto, actuación, danza moderna. *'Personalidad:' Tímida, Muy educada y Amable. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor. *'Película favorita:' The Notebook. *'Modelo a seguir:' BoA *'Música favorita': En estos días me gusta la música tranquila y cómoda. *'Lema:' "Concéntrese en las cosas que traen a mi estado de ánimo". *'Color favorito:' Morado. *'Animal favorito:' Gato. * Significado de su nombre: Diosa de la paz. * Número Favorito: 43, Ya que significa "love you" (la palabra "love" tiene 4 letras y "you" tiene 3 letras), además le recuerda al MV "1-4-3 (I Love You)" de Henry, en donde hizo su aparición por primera vez con su nombre artístico, Irene, de manera oficial. * Tipo Ideal: 'Alguien que sepa expresar sus sentimientos muy bien y que sea cálido de corazón. * Era una ulzzang muy popular en su ciudad natal antes de convertirse en aprendiz de SM Entertainment. * No es buena expresando sus sentimientos. * Al principio no le gustaba ser la mayor del grupo. * Seulgi dijo que la primera vez que vio a Irene pensó que ella era una chica muy fría, pero cuando la conoció se dio cuenta que en realidad Irene es una de las mas juguetonas y cariñosas del grupo, y debido a esto, siente la necesitad de cuidarla. * Por lo general Irene no confía fácilmente en los demás, y por eso que en su lugar ella se esfuerza en ser alguien en la cual los demás puedan confiar. * Considera a Yeri un bebe, ya que la conoce desde que esta era muy pequeña. * Le gusta molestar a Wendy para ver las reacciones lindas de esta. * No le gusta dormir sola. * Es considerada una buena líder. * Es considerada una de las mejores visuales entre los grupos de chicas. * El el tipo de persona que se siente feliz con pequeños detalles, como pasar el tiempo con su familia y las miembros del grupo. * Se pone roja con facilidad cuando se avergüenza o se pone tímida. * Le gusta mucho el skinship (contacto físico), sobre todo agarrarle las manos a las miembros de Red Velvet. * Se siente identificada con los gatos, y puede imitarlos muy bien. * Se convirtió en aprendiz de SM Entertainment en el año 2009 a través de ''SM Global Audition. * Es una gran fan de BoA, incluso asistió a varios de sus conciertos. * No le gusta mentir, y siempre dice si algo le gusta o no. * A Joy le gusta cuando ella habla con Satoori, ya que le resulta muy lindo. * Tiene un gran parecido con Taeyeon de SNSD. * Es tímida cuando hay chicos cerca. * Ella y Bogum son considerados una de las mejores parejas de conductores de Music Bank. * Suele ser confundida con la maknae del grupo, lo que es ilógico, ya que es la mayor del grupo. * Seulgi y Joy creen que Irene es la miembro mas hermosa y sexy del grupo. * Cuando la canción Ice Cream Cake fue lanzada, Irene se convirtió e un tema candente entre el publico por sus poderosas habilidades de rap. Las miembros eligieron el rap de Irene y la linea de Wendy: Vanilla, chocolate, honey with a cherry on top, como las mejores partes de la canción. *En la encuesta "Idols femeninas con proporciones de oro" realizada por Mnet a diversos especialistas de cirugía cosmética, quienes eligieron a las ídolos con los mejores rasgos faciales. Irene obtuvo el puesto número 2 (después de Yoona de Girls' Generation), superando a otras visuales como Suzy de Miss A, Krystal de F(x), Yura de Girl's Day y Seolhyun de AOA. * Se asusta muy fácilmente. * Es muy amiga de Amber de F(x). * En Weekly Idol demostró que puede imitar a Doraemon y el sonido de un gato. * Es la miembro más felixble del grupo. * Es amiga de Heechul de Super Junior. * El solista Jung Joon Young es fan de ella, incluso corrió a abrazar una foto de ella mientras caminaba por la calle. * Fue pareja de ilhoon de BTOB en su visita a WGM, ambos se sentaron juntos en el autobús y en la montaña rusa. * En una firma de autógrafos, le sostuvo la falda a una fan para que no se le levantara con el viento. * Es amiga de los miembros de SHINee. * Cuida mucho de la maknae, Yeri, incluso Irene plancha el uniforme de colegio de Yeri todo los días. * Amber la alzo cuando Red Velvet gano uno de sus premios en un programa musical. * Es cercana a Yoona, Taeyeon, Seohyun, Yuri y Tiffany de SNSD y a Krystal de F(x) * Es cercana a Park Bo Gum, con quien fue MC en Music Bank. * No puede comer cualquier plato que tenga pollo. Cuando era joven comió pollo y la salsa de soja, pero sufrió de una intoxicación y estuvo vomitando por una semana. tiene un trauma desde entonces y no come ningún alimento asociado con pollo. *Irene ha sido nombrada como una de '''"Las 4 bellezas del Kpop 2015". La encuesta fue basada en gustos masculinos y en esta lista también se encuentran Taeyeon y Yoona de Girls' Generation junto con la cantante IU. *Le gusta el olor de la ropa reciente lavada. *Al ser la líder del grupo, Irene no suele compartir sus problemas y preocupaciones con las demás miembros, ya que ella cree que como líder debe llevar algunas cargas solas. *En un programa de radio le preguntaron a Joy: "¿Cuál fue la primera impresión que tuviste de tus unnies? ¿Te daban miedo?"; a lo que Joy contestó: "Tenía miedo de Irene", y continuó: "Irene es muy tímida con los extraños; no sonríe a las personas que ve por primera vez, por eso me daba miedo. Pero también me agradaba mucho. Definitivamente me agrada unnie." *Le asustan los fuegos artificiales. *Seulgi cree que ella es la más bonita del grupo. *Joy revelo que cuando las miembros comparten sus quejas, Irene jamas dice nada. *Recibió muy buenas criticas respecto a su actuación. *Es muy pálida, y junto a Wendy son las mas pálidas del grupo. *Tiene muy mala memoria. *Le jugo a Park Bo Gum una broma durante la emisión en vivo de Music Bank. asombrando completamente a Park Bo Gum. *Cuando asistió programa Ask Us Anything, Heechul dijo que Irene es considerada la ídolo más guapa de todos los grupos de chicas existentes, Los miembros del elenco se mostraron de acuerdo. Lee Soo Geun dijo “Pienso que eres la más guapa de todos los grupos de chicas”, y Jonghyun de SHINEE añade: “Su voz también es muy bonita”. Otro miembro del elenco se cuela en la conversación, y dice que ella es “una belleza clásica”. *Fue criticada por su actitud en RADIO STAR, ya que ella no hablaba mucho y se mantuvo la mayor parte del programa en silencio. *Revelo que le gustaría seguir actuando. *Se asusta con facilidad, y le tiene miedo a los fuegos artificiales, por lo cual suele taparse los oídos cada vez que los escucha. *Estuvo envuelta en rumores que decían que ella estaba saliendo con Park Bo Gum, su ex compañero de Music Bank. *Es muy tímida con extraños, y se siente mas cómoda cuando esta con las demás miembros. *No le gusta que las personas fumen cerca de ella, le desagrada bastante. *Ella revelo que Park Bo Gum es muy educado, dijo que cuando había escaleras el siempre la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba. *Es buena planchando, y le gusta hacerlo. *Ella expresa todo lo que siente por medio de su cara, por lo que es considerada una persona muy honesta. *Es bastante torpe, y suele perder el hilo de las conversaciones. *Esta en el puesto #71 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler' 2016. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) Galería Irene1.jpg Irene2.png Irene3.jpg Irene_5.jpg Irene5.jpg Irene6.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KRapera Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:KMC Categoría:KVisual Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KLíder